Sentimientos
by Aaramath24
Summary: Sera Robin capaz de verlo ser feliz, aunque eso conlleve romper su propio corazón? Por qué el no la veía como a una chica, por que ella no era como el prototipo de mujer que puede estar junto a él. chrobin


Capitulo 1

Síle preguntaban a Robin, que sentía cuando lo veía pasar después de aquel día? Pues diría que tenía la sensación de que miles de pajarillos revoloteaban en su estómago, golpeando hasta su pecho y haciéndola entrar en calor. Sí le preguntaban que sentía cada vez que cierta persona se acercaba a el, respondería que su sangre hervía y sentía una extraña molestia que no lograba pasar hasta que está se alejaba de su vista.

Así era su vida desde el fatídico día en que el, apurado por saber qué dirección tomar para la siguiente expedición, había entrado a su carpa y la había encontrado desnuda tomando una tina. Y solo había empeorado cuando ella, dispuesta a ver el stock de armas, había entrado a una carpa y lo había encontrado a él en la misma situación.

Agregando a su malestar, ella sabía que el la evitaba. Aún después de que le dijo que "serian como dos criminales unidos por un pasado indecoroso" el evitaba estar junto a ella. Y solo le hablaba para temas tácticos. Ella era la estratega, entendía que el le consultara sobre el curso a seguir, pero le molestaba en sobremanera y sobre todo extrañaba las largas charlas junto a él, cuando las horas se hacían cortas y no se daban cuenta cuando ya era de noche y ya hace mucho habían terminado de planear estrategias.

Y así se le pasaban los días viendo cómo Sumia se le acercaba, como ella a pesar de su timidez cuando estaba junto a él (y su extraña forma de tropezar cuando lo veía) podía establecer conversaciones, le cocinaba y se preocupaba de su bienestar. En cambio ella tenía que conformarse con ser una espectadora, y desearle lo mejor al hombre al que jamás podría decirle sus sentimientos. Después de todo, ¿Quién era ella? Solo alguien que Chrom encontró en un valle hace un tiempo, que lo ayuda a ganar batallas y que apenas recuerda su propio nombre. Sin pasado y sin un futuro.

Se encontraba cavilando sobre su situación cuando tropezó con la pequeña Lissa, quién la miró preocupada por ver a su amiga tan cabizbaja, pues hace un tiempo había notado algo raro en ella, pues a pesar de que era la menor de la familia real, eso no la hacia menos intuitiva. Y hace unas semanas había encontrado una coincidencia bastante extraña, pues ver a su hermano saliendo de la que recordaba era la tienda de Robin, completamente nervioso y con la cara del color de un tomate, y luego al verlos juntos se veían completamente distintos a como había sido su relación hasta ahora. La habían orillado a espiar a ambos. No había logrado comprender que sucedía, pero sabía que entre Robin y Chrom las cosas estaban bastante tensas y extrañas.

-Hola Robin!-dijo cantarina- sucede algo? Estás distraída.

-Hola Lissa, perdón…solo ideaba una estrategia-mintió- no logro dar con una solución.

-Deberías hablar con Chrom- le sonrió- tal vez juntos puedan encontrar una salida.

-Tienes razón- le devolvió la sonrisa- creo que iré con el ahora.

-Creo que lo vi tomando aire en el jardin- canturreo la pequeña.

-Gracias Lissa- dijo y haciendo a una pequeña reverencia para separarse de ella en dirección al jardín del palacio.

Estaba centrada pensado en que le diría a Chrom cuando lo viera, tal vez le preguntaría por qué la evitaba con tanto esmero. No se creía capaz de anunciar sus sentimientos, pero quería aclarar lo otro con el príncipe. Camino de forma mecánica hacia el sitio que Lissa le había indicado. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a las puertas, inspiró y expiró un par de veces hasta que su mente estuvo tan calmada como para abrirlas y enfrentar lo que tenía por delante.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Chrom, efectivamente estaba tomando aire en el jardín. Lo siguiente que vio fue lo que la hizo retroceder. Con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas, pues ahí junto a Chrom, se encontraba Sumia, y se estaban besando. Al menos eso parecía, pues a pesar de que se encontraban a varios metros de distancia, la imagen fue clara ante sus ojos.

Retrocedió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, y cuando no pudo contener un sollozo, fue que se percató que la pequeña Lissa había seguido sus pasos todo este tiempo, y no podía explicarle el porqué lloraba. Así que como lo mejor que podía hacer en un momento como este, corrió lo más rápido que pudo escuchando como ella gritaba su nombre en la distancia, pues no podía retroceder ni se detendría a explicar los por qué se su situación. Ella sabía que su peor error fue entregar su corazón a Chrom, por qué el no la veía como a una mujer, por qué el nunca la vería como una doncella, pues ella nunca sería una chica delicada como Sumia, y porque Sumia era el ideal para el. Ella lo amaba y lo haría feliz. Solo tenía que conformarse con ser feliz viendo como él lo era.

Llego a su cuarto en el palacio y cerró con seguro y se acostó en su mullida cama, se tapó el rostro con una almohada y lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

Continuará…

Hola queridos lectores! Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña intro, bueno les cuento, este fic no será muy largo (pues quiero terminarlo pronto) De mi pareja favorita de Fire Emblem! Sí! Chrobin tengo esto metido en mi mente hace mucho, y la verdad no había tenido tiempo de llevarlo a word xD así que estoy muy feliz de por fin hacerlo! Espero les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! Pronto subiré una segunda parte saludos cordiales! Nos leemos pronto! (Y no olviden dejar su reclano/acotación/madrazos en un Review! Serán bienvenidos hasta los tomatasos!)

Bye bye!


End file.
